


Padmé

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Aching Fanfeels, Anidala, F/M, I'm sorry for writing stuff like this, Inspired by Music, Lucy - Skillet, Marathon Faradien, One Shot, Song fic, Vadmé, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] La dernière visite d'Anakin Skywalker à son épouse Padmé Naberrie. Le jour où Darth Vader vint se recueillir sur la tombe de l'amour de sa vie, le cœur brisé par les remords. /Marathon Faradien - Day 38/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padmé

**Author's Note:**

> /Marathon Faradien - Day 38/
> 
> Lorsque Sidious s'absente de mon esprit, c'est Vader qui prend sa place on dirait :3 Un petit OS sur mon troisième Sith préféré (eh oui, seulement troisième ^-^') et la façon dont il vit son deuil.
> 
> C'est très sobrement intitulé, et vaguement inspiré par la chanson « Lucy » par le groupe Skillet ainsi que par un fanart que j'ai vu plusieurs fois sur Internet. Certaines paroles ont été casées mais transformées de façon à ce qu'elles s'adaptent mieux à cette tragédie.

Le bruit funeste de son respirateur emplissait le caveau, une respiration calme et automatique qui ricochait contre les parois de pierre. Darth Vader venait de refermer les lourdes portes de bois, et se tenait debout à l'entrée de l'unique pièce. Et il n'était pas aussi calme que ce que pourrait faire penser le rythme régulier de sa respiration mécaniquement contrôlée.

 

Il sentait qu'il ne devrait pas être ici. Il n'avait pas sa place dans cet endroit où se trouvait le cadavre de la femme qu'il avait tuée. Il n'avait pas sa place à proximité de la dépouille de Padmé.

 

La lumière de l'aurore venait éclairer le caveau sombre, traversant l'unique fenêtre décorée d'une mosaïque. Autrement, seules les bougies disposées contre les murs venaient éclairer la pièce.

 

Vader s'approcha lentement du tombeau de marbre blanc qui occupait tout le centre de la pièce. Ses pas, ralentis par ses toutes nouvelles prothèses et le poids de l'armure, résonnaient lourdement dans le silence. Il tendit une main gantée – et composée de plus de métal que de chair – pour la poser doucement sur la pierre funéraire, couchée par-dessus le cercueil. Elle était sculptée d'un dessin de Padmé en tenue royale.

 

Sa main caressa doucement l'image de son Ange. Une douceur qui tranchait avec le brasier qui semblait consumer ses entrailles. La douleur de son cœur était telle qu'il l'aurait arraché de sa poitrine sans hésitation – si seulement cela eut été possible. Derrière le masque, il ne pleurait pas – son désespoir était bien au-delà des larmes.

 

 _Hey, Padmé, I remember your name. I left a dozen roses on your grave today. Now that it's over, I just want to hold you._ Les doigts gantés de cuir noir continuaient de se promener sur le dessin, dessinant ses contours, marquant chaque trait. L'âme en peine du Seigneur Sith ne pouvait se focaliser sur rien d'autre que la reproduction fidèle du visage de Padmé sur la pierre. Autrefois, Anakin Skywalker avait passé tellement de temps à observer les traits fins de son épouse, et à les parcourir de ses doigts comme le faisait présentement le cyborg qui avait pris sa place.

 

 _I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance, but all I got are these roses to give._ Vader réalisait les erreurs qu'il avait commises alors qu'il tentait de sauver Padmé et son enfant. Ironiquement, en souhaitant la préserver – en tuant pour en acquérir le pouvoir –, il l'avait tuée de sa propre main. Plus rien ne la ramènerait à présent. Tout était fini. Anakin avait été consumé sur Mustafar, Padmé avait succombé à l'asphyxie, et leur enfant l'avait suivie. Ne restait que Darth Vader, nouveau Seigneur Sith, tentant de se remettre de ses blessures physiques et d'accepter son veuvage.

 

La fureur s'empara soudainement de lui. D'un coup de rage, il fit basculer la pierre funéraire, profanant la sépulture de son épouse. Il ne s'en souciait même pas. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était de la voir une dernière fois.

 

 _Here we are, now you're in my arms._ La dépouille n'avait pas changé d'aspect – les funérailles étaient récentes. Le masque noir se pencha sur le corps de la frêle jeune femme. Padmé était drapée dans une robe fluide de différents tons de bleu, ses cheveux bruns lâchés parsemés de fleurs blanches... Ses mains serraient le collier qu'il lui avait offert lorsqu'il était enfant, et étaient posées sur son ventre. Un ventre encore rond, un ventre qui protégeait le corps du bébé qui aurait dû naître.

 

Un sanglot secoua les épaules de Vader. Submergé par l'émotion, il tomba au sol, se retrouvant sur ses genoux après être parvenu à se rattraper sur les bords du tombeau de marbre. Une main toujours crispée sur le contour, un appui nécessaire pour ne pas s'écrouler, il libéra l'autre pour toucher ce ventre. Les doigts de métal froissèrent le tissu soyeux alors qu'il le serrait dans son poing.

 

Une larme coula enfin derrière le masque, causant une vive douleur alors qu'elle roulait sur la peau lésée. Vader accueillit cette douleur comme une vieille amie. Maintenant qu'il voyait de ses yeux le désastre dont il avait été l'auteur, il considérait cette souffrance comme amplement méritée.

**Author's Note:**

> Euh... Je suis désolée ? * se jette sur Vader et pleure avec lui *
> 
> La scène des funérailles de Padmé m'a toujours brisée le cœur, et encore plus lorsque j'imaginais Vader l'observant. Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas ici, mais au final ça revient au même.
> 
> J'ai volontairement « oublié » de mentionner la grossesse de Padmé au début du texte, puisque j'ai toujours considéré qu'Anakin s'inquiétait plus pour son épouse que pour son enfant, qui ne venait que secondairement. Donc Vader se souvient plus tardivement qu'il aurait dû être père (même si, dans les faits, il l'est, il n'en sait juste rien :3).
> 
> Une petite review ? ;) Je ne vous promets pas qu'elle redonnera le sourire à mon Seigneur Sith, mais moi je serais très honorée d'y répondre :)


End file.
